My Candy Spies
by Myunghae Hyun
Summary: The spies have been moved to work for the WHOOP headquarters in France where they attend Antros Academy. There the girls meet new friends, an old hottie friend, gain a new spy-mate to the team, and a hot new boss. WARNING CONTAINS SUICIDEL THOUGHTS AND MEMORIES. Offer villan suggestions please via pm-ing me i will give shout out for idea's.


**Trent: Hey guys this is Myunghae's first Totally Spies crossover fic with My Candy Love. Starting from the end of the last Totally Spies episode. The girls ended up geting accepted into Anteros Academy. They were more than glad to get away from Mandy. *mummbles* I wish I could.**  
 **Clover: I did hear that france is the Country of cute boys.**  
 **Alex: Yeah and I love the pastry shops there!**

 **Sam: Girls foucs. My Candy Love belongs to ChiNo Miko and Totally Spies belongs to Marathon, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel. Please enjoy the story.**

-THE SPIES MANSION OUTSIDE ANTEROS ACADEMY. 7:35 AM-

The girls walk up the building of their new house they will be living in while attending their new univesity. Bought of course by Jerry the Founder of WOOHP Spy Agency. "Wow! Who knew Jerry had good taste." Clover said looking up at the house. "Well lets get inside and get our bags cause Classes start in an hour." Sam said walking inside Clover and Alex follow behind. "Jerry said he had our rooms ready and the doors match our catsuits." Alex says as she and the girls walk inside. When they walk in they see a kitchen on the Left side and a ravishing stairway across from it. and further to the left of it the Living room. They walk up stairs and check out Clovers roop first filled with many red and pink curtins. The comforter embroiederd with the letter 'C' for Clover. To the left of her bed a shoe closet for her many many shoes and heals. Next they went to Sams room, the room had a lime green bed and sofa and chair it also had a techy feel to it. last was Alex's room her's had everything in a gold color. The girls went in their rooms and meet back infront of the campus. They are met with a young girl with brown hair about to her sholders and blue eyes wearing a blue and white off the sholders dress. "You girls must be the new students I'm Melody. Its nice to meet you three." Luckly the girls took french together "Same , I'm Sam this is Alex and this is-" She looked to jester to Clover but she was over flirting with a guy with Blue hair and Violette eyes looking nervous "One moment please." Sam went over to Clover "So yeah like maybe you could come to my place and we could have a study session with my friends or go to that campus bar you were talking about." Clover said attempting to flirt with the boy "Uhhh s-sure miss." the boy said not knowing what was happening. "Clover what are you doing. Melody over there was about rto show us around campus." She said frustraed at Clover Alex then ran over " Hey Melody said she had to help Proff. Zaidi with some paperwork so she can't show us around." the guy then Looked at the girls "I can show you around I'm Alexy by the way. I've lived here since my last year of High school and i'm in my 4th year here. I know the place pretty well and Melody seems she could use and extra hand." he said enthusiasticly with a big smile "You would do that? Oh thank you so much." Sam said with a smile "Follow me then ladies I was on my way to meet my friends anyway." they start walking and soon meet three other girls with short brown hair and brown eyes clinging on the arm of a girl with long dark brown hair and tan skin. and a girl with white hair in a style like Clover's and golden eyes. "Rosa, Haruhi, Priya Hey look I meet some new girls. This is Clover and ...I didn't get your names." Alexy looks at the two others "Oh I'm Sam. I'm studying law." Sam said tilting her head smiling. "I'm Alex I'm majoring in Athletics." Alex said smiling. "Nice to meet you girls. I'm Rosalya but you can call me Rosa and this lovely couple is Haruhi and Priya. By the way Alexy we were gonna go shopping after classes do you and the girls wanna join?" Alexy and Clovers eyes both lit up "I'll never turn down a shopping spree!" Alexy and Clover said in unisen then looked at eachother "You love shopping too? You are my dream guy. At Malibu University I majored in Fashion design and i'm taking it here too." Clover said fangirling over Alexy "You haven't told them, Alexy?" Priya looked confussed "Told us what." Sam said. "Um Excusse me Ladies do you know where a girl named Melody is I'm David I was told to meet her infront of the arts building. Wait Clover, Sam, Alex is that you girls. Its good to see you girls again." A young man with brown hair walked up. The girls looked over at the man and had googly eyed over him "DAVID ITS YOU!" The girls said in Unisen. "Alexy are you okay." Rosa said waving her hand in front of Alexy who was staring at David and blushing "She's b-busy but i can help y-you. I'm Alexy." The Spies looked at him confused "Yeah Alexy's gay. So sorry Clover but you wouldn't have had a chance." Priya said looking at the spies. Clover shruged "oh well at least I have a new shopping buddy." Sam looked at her watch "Oh no Class starts in five minutes we should get going girls come on Priya you can show me to class." Sam and Priya head off to class. Rosa head to class along with Alex and Haruhi. "So what are you taking David." Clover said in a flirtaious way "I'm taking Art history. I need to go to Mr. Zaili's classroom." David said being oblivious to her flirting like always "I have him too for first class of the day." Alexy said "Same! Lets walk to class together." Clover Said as she wrapped her arm around David's arm. "Okay lets go Do you know where it is Alexy?"David said looking at Alexy. "Y-yeah lets go its this way." Alexy leads them to class and they meet up at the front gate after classes. "That was a looooong day it felt like." Rosalya said stretching her arms out above her head. "I couldn't stop thinking about David. I haven't felt my heart beat so fast since Kentin." Alexy said with a smile then frowning at the thought of Kentin. Rosa and Priya looked at him as his happy face turnd into a sad face. "What happend with this Kentin guy?" Sam said looking at Alexy. "Him and his brothers were friends with him. Alexy was in love with him and confessed before Prom but was rejected." Clover spoke up and everyone, except Alexy, looked at her. "What he told me between classes?" Alexy began to tear up just remembering it. "I think we'll pass on the shopping spree for now I'm gonna take him to our place, Sam and Alex." the girls nodded as Clover walked to the mansion with Alexy rubbing his back. "Clover never turns down a Shopping spree. But she also never leaves someone alone when they really needs someone by their side." Sam says smiling abit "I hope you guys don't have many sharp objects or noose's in your house." Rosa said looking worried "Yeah but why? Is that bad?" Alex said looking confused "Well lets just say Clover should not leave him alone with them. Armin said in their first high school Alexy tried to kill himself because he was bullied for being gay." Rosalya said then Priya spoke up "Then Armin and Evan, Him and Armin's older brother, said he tried before Prom ended Armin got to him before Alexy could die. When he cut him down he was unconcious." Priya looked down "Armin told they're adopted parents and called Evan. They had to take him to the hospital. He was there for a week. Even sent us a letter and says Kentin still feels bad for Alexy cause he was why Alexy tried to kill himself a second time." Rosa continued and started walking "Lets get him something to cheer him up." Rosa looked back and smiled "Lets get some Coffee's too. Hyun knows Alexy's usual when he's like this." Priya says pointing to the Coffee shop. "Oh come on you just want an excusse to visit Haruhi while she's working." Rosa smirked at Priya "Guilty as charged. What she looks cute in her uniform." Priya said laughing a little as they walk in to the shop while. "Hey Rosa and Priya. Haruhi your girlfiend is here." he said looking at the girls and then back over at Haruhi whom was serving a table. "Who are these ladies by the way?" Hyun said looking at Sam and Alex. "This is Sam and Alex. They're new in town." Rosa said as Priya walked over to Haruhi and giving her a peck on the cheek. "Nice to meet you ladies I'm Hyun. Where is Alexy by the way?" Hyun said looking behind the girls. "He's upset about Kentin." Sam says. Hyun nods and goes behind the counter and makes a certin coffee and set a paper cup and a bag on the counter and two other cups. "what will you ladies have?" Hyun Asked them looking stunned "I know their orders by heart." Hyun says with a big smile and the spies order for themselfs and Clover. Then Head out to go to the penthouse "Clover we're back Rosa and Priya are with us." Sam's compowder rings and a hologram Clover materializes "Hey girls we're in the study room and it is fab in here." the girls walk up the stairs to a pink door with circle windows on it. The walk into the study with pink walls and one white light wall three pink desks are down stairs and Alexy is sitting in a black and white chair curled up in a ball and Clover sitting on the white couch "Hey girls. OOOh Coffee." Priya hands Alexy his Coffee and scone. He took off the lid and saw it and smiled a little and opened the bag and saw the scone and smiled. "Hyun knows what u need by heart. He hopes you cheer up soon." Priya smiled reasuring him "Tell him I said thanks he knows me well I wish he liked guys. He's so nice." Alexy puts his legs down and drinks his coffee. "He did say that you'd be the first guy he'd ask out if he started to." it made Alexy laugh and smile "Feeling better Alexy?" Clover ask smiling as Alexy nods and the door bell rings. "Lets see who is there." Sam turns on the TV and its the outside camera and David is there with Haruhi "Hey I just got off and ran into this guy Priya texted me the directions. Can you let us in." Haruhi said as David waved. Sam buzzed them in "We'll be in the bathroom freshening up. Be right back" the girls rush to the bathroom. "OMG David is here we need to look presentable!" Clover says in a panic when they hear a rumbling comming from the drain in the sink "Pampering will have to wait looks like we're getting Woohped." they slid though a tunnel and landed on a couch. "Ugh Jerry you could have done this at a better time. We had a cute guy we haven't seen in like forever in our house." Clover said as she sat up fixing her hair. "Sorry girls but Jerry is back at the American WOOHP headquarters. I'm Evan, head of WOOHP's france location. I've been watching you girls and it seem's you've met one of my younger brothers." the man at the desk spoke as he turned around and smiled. Clover emedietly fangirled. "Wow Alexy didn't mention he had such a hot Older brother." Clover said as she had hearts in her eyes "Yeah i get that a lot but enough about my good looks. Jerry as also noticed that my brother has the spy gene like you girls. I need you to put him though a senario like Jerry did for you girls. I have trained him a little bit so if you want me to do it I will just let me know. You girls can think it over." the girls nod "Well I should send you all back to my brother and Clover..." Evan is about to press a button to send them back but looks at Clover and smiles "Yeah Evan?" Clover stands up. "Thanks for keeping him safe while he was hurting. I care about him a lot and I couldn't bare to lose one of the only family members I have left." Evan said "Now off you go." he pressed the button and the girls were woohped back home "now just to put on lipstick and perfume and fix my hair again." Clover did as she said and flips hair hair "Done. I'm ready for David. Just need the right outfit." Clover rushed to her room and and came out in a red mesh over dress that went down to the knees, a black no sleeve jean vest, black and white converse, and black pair of glasses. "Now i'm ready." her and the girls go down stairs "Hey David wellcome its good to see you again." Alex goes over to him "Yeah its good to see you girls again too I tried going to Mali U. but I could't stand how Mandy was treating Trent her intern. I tried telling her he's not her slave but she wouldn't listen. Trent did thank me for trying to stand up for him though. I just don't like bullying. I just transferd cause this was the second University that I got accepted to." David smiled "Who knew i'd see you girls." the girls surounded him while Alexy just sat in the chair blushing as he looked at David. "Haruhi explained to me why Hyun knew what to get Alexy and I felt my heart hurt I never knew. I'm not bi but if I was I'd definitly ask you out Alexy cause you are really cute." What David said made Alexy even more flusterd. "Th-Thank you, D-David." He smiled a little more "If anybody here starts bullying you again for being gay" David says as he writes down something on a sticky note and hands it to Alexy "just call or text me and I'll defend you. I'll be like your knight in shining armor if you'd like to call me that." David said as he winked at Alexy. They all caught up with each other and all dissed Mandy and laughed. Alexy was slowly cheering up. The girls Looked at Alexy thinking what they should do they had to test him but how. Clover decided to get up and go contact Evan "Yes Clover what do you need?" Even's hologram appered on the compouder "We don't think we can do it. We don't wanna hurt him." Clover said looking concernd for Alexy. "Its alright I'll bring him to the Military school base because luckly Kentin is with his mother this weekend. So that way he wont hurt inside I'll text him now" Clove ended the call and went back to the study room and sat down "Oh My brother wants me too come to the base this weekend. He said Kentin's going to be away for the weekend so I'd be oaky there. I'll let the dorm adviser know. They're supportive of me there. He heard what happened recently and he thinks I should be with him for a while. I'm gonna go to my dorm and pack." Alexy says as he stands up and heads to the door David ubruptly runs to him "Let me take you I wanna make sure you get there safely." David put his hand on his sholder Alexy nodded a thank you and they left. It was silent until Alex spoke up "What happened recently? what was he talking about?" Clover looked really worried and Haruhi started to speak "Well there is this guy Alexy has been seeing named Morgan, thanks to the help of me and Rosa setting them up, but anyway they were gonna go on a date last week at the Cozy bear cafe." she looked at Rosa and she started to speak "earlier that day I saw some of his fellow club memebers from the club he was in writing nasty mean and crule things on his locker I wanted to go to them and kick there butts but I had to get to my clothing store he was in the middle of throwing a huge sale and it was a nightmare He needed the help." She looked at Priya whom continued "I had just gotten out of my club at the same time as Alexy but as I was headed to my dorm I saw Alexy at his locker just standing there balling his eyes out he had sunk to the floor back to his locker. I had looked down to check the time to see if I had time to speend with him before me and Haruhi's date but when i looked back up he was gone and headed to the boys dorm I Rosa sent me the pics of the guys that did that to his locker and I sent them to his twin Armin. He told me and Rosa in a group chat that they were the same guys that bullied him from their first high school." Haruhi spoke again "Morgan went to his room to get him for their date and when he didn't answer he asked the _oh so pleasnt_ dorm adviser to unlock the door after he did Morgan rushed in and found Alexy literally HANGING in his closet. Morgan got him down and rushed him to the nurses office she told him to take him to the hospital. He didn't wake up until early yesterday morning." Sam, Clover and Alex were just shocked. He had seemed so happy and full of Joy earlier today. "Armin said ever since that first time he tried to kill himself Alexy's been suffering from depression and even the slightest negative thought will make him..." Haruhi just stopped "After prom when he woke up me and Priya went to visit him and the doctors said they had to stich up some deep cuts on his arms. We had no Idea Alexy would even think of cutting himself." Rosa said almost in tears when she spoke of the last part. After a while of talking more it became late and Priya invited The girls to see a band that one of her friends was in and the local bar that Alexy mentioned. Te girls got club ready and headed down the band was just starting when they got in and noticed Priya and Haruhi. "Hey You three made it Alexy was gonna come but he said he just needed som alone time with Morgan so he's not joining us." Priya stated so it was gonna just be a girls night. The girls all listened and danced to the bands music. When they took a break they all got to go back stage and meet the band we saw the lead guitarist making out with another guy that was sitting on a table they walk over to them and Priya speaks up "Hope we arn't interupting anything lovebirds." The boys look over at them Priya just smirking. "Priya your here. Alexy having trouble again?" The guy wit red Hair says "Yeah he broke down agian when we talked about Kentin." the guy shook his head the Blonde saw Clover looking googaly eyed at the guy with red hair. Priya noticed the blonde shooting clover a death glare. "Clover I'd stop looking at Castiel that way Nath is the jealous type once he cheated on him in the park in middle school and they argued ever since but they just got back together." As she said that Clover noticed Nathaniel's death glare and jumped he really looked like he would kill someone. "So your name is Clover and yeah Priya is right Nath here gets really jealous." Cas said as he kissed Nathaniel's cheek calming hm down a little. "Sorry I'm a liittle possesive since last time he cheated. I just don't want him to leave me again." Nathaniel said as Castiel kissed his forehead. "So I know your name but who are you two?"Cas looked at Sam and Alex "Oh I'm Sam and this is Alex we're new we just transfered from Mali U. in america." Same spoke up and held out her hand "I can see you like old Nath. Smart, Straight A student, and always wanting to impress someone." Cas said as he noticed Nath walk over and sit down. " Yeah I used to be like that until Cas helped me get away from my abusive father. He was only like that to me though I never knew why but thats in the past. I'm back with Castiel, we're engaged, and thats all that matters now." Nath smiles at that last part. Haruhi's eyes light up "Omg I'm so happy for you two." she hugged Nath "I proposed last night on our 4th aniversery of being back together." Castiel took Nathaniel's hand and kissed his ring. As a week so far at Antros academy goes by. Until finally a mission for the girls and a new spy. "Its been a week since we've seen Alexy. Evan must be putting him through tough trainng. I hope he's okay." Alex said as she sat at a table in the cafateria. "He has Kentin taking Alexy's classes and I gotta say I see why Alexy liked him he's not just good looking, he's sweet, kind, caring and he's really funny. He did tell me he does still feel bad for what happened he said he stayed with alexy most of the time he was in was in the hospital the week befor last, he refused to leave his side. Morgan even stayed one night with him too cause Kentin wouldn't leave. When Morgan told him that him and Alexy were boyfriends Kentin said his heart sank. He wanted to go on a date with him when he finally woke up because he relized he made a mistake rejecting him." Clover said as she picked up her sandwitch "wow he also fell hard in love. Hey do you hear something coming from the trash can?" Sam said as she looked behind her. "I think Whoop is calling." as Clover said that they were sucked n by the the trash. The girls landed on a couch "Hey Girls long time no see. Ready for your first mission and meet your new team mate." Evan turned towrd the girls and gestured be hind them. when they ooked behind them they saw a familiar face in and orange catsuit. "Hey girls. I'm your new team mate." He smiled and waved. All the girls got up to hug him.


End file.
